Shining Future
by RenatoDias
Summary: This story tells about Bianca, Tori and Andre's daughter, who excels in singing and wants to be a popstar like her mother. This also tells about Bianca's unknown twin. What happened to her? Where is she now? Will they meet? Will Tori if the people in the hospital were lying about Lorena's death? Based on Complices Al Rescate(Friends To The Rescue).
1. Intro

_In this story, the main characters were going to be named Tori and Trina, but I decided to change that because of the time period, it would really be strange because Jade is set to be the antagonist. So, take this one as a Victorious Future story. Jade will appear on this one, so will Beck. I'm sorry if there will be no references as to what happened to the other main characters(Robbie, Cat and Trina), so, presume that they moved to another city, ok? As for Andre, he and Tori are married and had a daughter, Bianca. Andre is a recording studio owner and audio engineer. Tori, on the other hand; calmed down on ther quest for fame to take care of her daughter. Bianca and Lorena are twins, but Lorena, as Tori and Andre were told, died hours after birth._

* * *

In 2016, Bianca was born. The daughter of the star, Tori Vega with the instrumentist and singer, Andre Harris. Bianca had acquired most of her mother's traces, such as the latina skin color and chocolate brown eyes.

Twelve years later, Bianca has grown up to a musically talented girl. Her black long hair, chocolate brown eyes and latina skin color are all traces the acquired from her mother. What she got from her father? Well, her wonderful and talented passion for music, for singing... Living with her mother, Victoria and her grandmother, Holly; Bianca goes to the recently renewed Hollywood Arts.

While on the living room, Bianca calls her mom and asks "Mom, why do you really want me to go there? Is it because you graduated there?"; "Bianca, we've talked a lot about this, sweetie. It's not because of that. You are musically talented, like your father", Tori told her daughter. "Like my father? What is he up to now? Can we see him?", Bianca replied questioning Tori. "Bianca, you have to go to school now. Once you come home, I'll take you to see him", Tori replied.

Tori took Bianca to Hollywood Arts and left her there, saying "Have a nice day, sweetie"; "You too, mom. Love you", Bianca replied, kissing her mother's cheek. "Kids, why do they grow up so fast? Well, I have to see André now. And I told Bianca I would be taking her to Harris Records to see her dad, I hope André tells me I can do it". Then Tori dials a number on her cell and waits. Three beeps and a voice comes on the other side "Harris Records, how may I help you?", it was André's. "André, it's me, Tori", Tori said. "Tori? So glad you called, sweetheart. What's up, baby?", Andre asked Tori. "Listen, I need a favor", Tori said; "All ears, if I may help", Andre replied. "Can Bianca stay with you for some time?"; "No problem, Tori. Whenever you need to leave her with me, just ask"; "Thanks, Andre. She was asking about you, as you don't stay with her as much as I do"; "Yeah, I'm really sorry about that, Tori. I've been absent for so much time in her life. I just want to stay some time with her. Maybe after this mixing is done, we'll be able to be together. I promise". "Don't worry, Andre. I'm doing all I can to keep her happy now, but sooner or later she will need you. Anyway, I'll be taking her there a little after five. Love you, Andre". "Love you too, Tori. Later".

* * *

_This was based on Complices al Rescate(Friends to the Rescue), a old mexican show I watched when I was a kid. I know there is a category for that now, but I decided to put this under Victorious, as it has Victorious characters. Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter, and, stay tuned for more. If you like this, please review. Don't like? Review and say what you didn't like about this story. Thanks for your time and stay tuned for chapter 2..._

_Later..._


	2. Meeting the Dad's Workplace

_Yay, another chapter of this story. This one is focused on the other side of the story. And shows a bit of Bianca's visit on her father's recording company._

* * *

West Mansion Grounds, Residential Los Angeles:

Ah, the West mansion. In her bedroom, there lays Lorena West on her bed, watching some cartoon and thinking about how life would be outside those four walls around her. _My name is Lorena West, life has always been hard for me. You may be thinking, how is it hard for a rich girl? Well, I mostly stay alone, locked inside my own bedroom. Mom says that life is dangerous outside our grounds and so, keeps me inside. I feel lonely here, sometimes, I hate my mom for keeping me here. How I would like to be outside, go to Santa Monica beach and such... But my real dream is to be a popstar, like the one and only Tori Vega, who made it through Hollywood Arts and is now a popstar.__  
_

Harris Records, Central Los Angeles:

Andre is doing his best to make a nice mix out of his newest client's latest song, which was going to be released and promoted by Harris Records. Suddenly, Tori comes to the reception desk and asks to see Andre, the receptionist asks "Related?"; "He is my husband", Tori replies; "Oh, Ms. Vega. I'm so sorry for the trouble. I'll tell him that you're going in, please wait a minute, ok?"; "Thanks", replies Tori. Minutes later, Andre relays a message saying that he wants to see Tori and so, she goes in with Bianca, who, upon seeing her dad, goes to him for a hug yelling "DADDY!"; "Hello, my little princess", he replies. Andre and Tori kiss, then he turns to Bianca "So, what brings you here, young lady?"; "Dad, I wanted to see you and get to know what you do for a living". Andre explains to Bianca what he does, he sees that she is really interested, by her look. Bianca looks at a poster and asks "Is that..."; "Yep, that 's your mother, on her first concert in Hollywood Arts. Known as The Big Showcase. She did an amazing performance, even though she was a bit nervous". Upon hearing that, Tori says "Why wouldn't I be nervous? It was my first time singing like that, Andre"; "I know, Tori. I know", replies Andre. Bianca just laughs a little, Andre continues explaining about his job.

* * *

_There it is, another chapter done. I know it's a little weak, but I promise that next chapter will be better. There wasn't too much to write about Lorena, I need to concentrate a little more to write, I'm sorry._

_So, I hope you liked this one. Next one will be released today or tomorrow. Thanks for reading, have a nice day._


	3. Bianca Gets Followed

_A little bit of drama now_

_Chapter 3 – Bianca Gets Followed_

* * *

A few days later after Bianca's visit to her father's workplace, Andre comes home. Tori asks "What happened, Andre? Something didn't went well on recordings?"; "Everything is alright, don't worry, baby", says Andre, before kissing Tori.

Bianca goes to school and meets the all famous Sikowitz, the old funny teacher and has fun learning with him. A while later, Bianca is having her lunch and getting ready for another period, this time, with Anthony.

While going home on-foot, Bianca feels that she is somewhat being followed. The good thing is that she was near her home. She ran into the house and closed the door with a blow. Both Andre and Tori hear it and go to the living room. Tori, seeing her child almost bursting into tears, she hugs Bianca and says "What happened, Bianca? Why are you crying like that?"; "Mom, I... I was being followed. Someone followed me from school. I got worried about that and ran all the way here", says Bianca, crying. "Don't worry, sweetheart. You were scared, but did the right thing. Should we call the police, Andre?", asks Tori. "We don't have any evidence about that. I believe what she said, but we need some evidence to call the police", says Andre. "Maybe someone knows that she is our daughter and...", Tori cries after saying. "Don't worry about that, Tori. No one will hurt our daughter. Although we need to do something to keep her safe to come home", says Andre, thinking.

A while later, Bianca feels her head aching and says to herself "Ow, why is my head aching like that?". "What happened, Bianca?", Tori asks, worried. "My head started aching. I think I have something to tell you, mom", says Bianca, almost crying again. "What is it? Please tell us", Tori says. "When I ran all the way home, there was someone following me, that part you already know. But the thing is, the person who was following me... It was like we... were lookalikes, like she was my twin. Mom, is there such a thing?", Bianca says. "Well, I don't think that's possible...", says Tori. "But mom, she was like me in appearance", Bianca says. "Bianca, you must have been tired. It's normal after being scared too", Tori replies. "Mooom!", Bianca says.

After talking to her mother, Bianca goes to sleep.

Meanwhile, in the West Manor...

_I need to escape, but how? The windows are all boarded up, there is no way out from this room. There I am, locked inside my own bedroom. Been to school already, and then, I was thrown here. What should I do? My name? Well, it's Lorena, Lorena West Oliver. As my father said, he and my mom were dating during highschool and went to Hollywood Arts. The thing is, my mom doesn't want me to go there, because a girl both mom and dad knew graduated there. Although my mom is a director/playwriter, she doesn't want me in the entertainment business. I can sing, my dad knows that, but my mom said he spoiled me. I hate my mom. She keeps me everyday locked here after school. Lorena thinks._

* * *

_There it is, the third chapter. Wow, a little bit of drama, and the first clue of a mistery_

_In the next chapter:_

_"Lorena wakes up after feeling her bed shaking and thinks 'What is happening here?" upon looking on her side, there was a girl, she looked to be asleep and..."_

_See you in Chapter 4 - Cry of a Mother_

_Later..._


End file.
